


Living a day as Sho-chan!

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: 5 years old Sho-chan was actually 22 years old Okada Nana?!And Yuiri is now stuck with attempting to look after a 5 years old child as she ponders where did Naachan actually went?Short-fic -> about 2-3 chapters long.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okdaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okdaddict/gifts).



“Yuuchan!” Nana woke up as she sat up from her bed abruptly, however, she realised that she was alone on her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around to find her housemate. However, the older girl was nowhere to be seen. 

“This is weird… Usually she just sleep in and I wake up early… Hmmm? OUCH!” Nana mumbled to herself as she tripped over the long pajama that she was wearing. The size was oddly not fitting as she realised that her limbs were well shorter than the sleeves. She waved her arms as she felt the long sleeves flap in the air, something is just not quite right but she was unsure what is wrong. 

The door swung open, Nana looked towards the door and saw Yuiri walking into the room, she immediately called out, “Ah! Okaeri!”

But to her surprise, Yuiri looked shocked, “Eh? What happened? Where did Naachan went? Why is there a child here? Ne~ What’s your name? Did Naachan brought you here while I went out to buy breakfast? That’s odd… Why did she leave a young child alone in the apartment like that? Ne, how old are you?”

The barrage of question left Nana stunned as she tried to process what is going on, did Yuiri just not recognise her? Even though they knew each other for 8 years now? Wait… Did she just mention young child?

Nana made a mad dash towards the toilet, leaving Yuiri behind to rush after for her, “Ne, it’s dangerous to run around like that, what if you hit the corners of the tables?”

Nana looked into the mirror and realised that only half her face could be seen, this could only meant two possibilities, one, she have shrunk that she is not the same height anymore or two, the mirror have been shifted up. But combining the possibilities of what Yuiri had said to her and her pajamas not fitting anymore, unfortunately she can only draw to the first conclusion. 

She have shrunk.

Okada Nana, who was 22 years old, have become a young child overnight. 

Nana looked down at the ground to see herself dragging the unfitting pajamas, and Yuiri squatting down and holding onto her shoulders. 

“Ne? Are you alright? Are you scared? I’m sorry for scaring you, I am Yuiri, Naachan’s… erm… friend! What’s your name? Are you Naachan’s relative?” Yuiri went down to the same level of the young child to remain eye contact with the said child. 

“I… I…” Nana flustered, what should she do? Will Yuiri even believe her that she is Nana? Maybe not.

Yuiri nodded as she continued to pat on the loss child’s head, encouraging her to continue speaking. Little did she know, the child was not scared but was more contemplating of whether to try to break the news to her. 

“I… I am… Sho-chan…” Nana blurted out her most recent musical play character’s name. 

But luckily, it was not found suspicious by the apple. 

“Ah~ Sho-chan? How cute! How old are you Sho-chan?” Yuiri continued asking as she stroked Nana’s head. 

Nana looked up as she saw a different side of Yuiri, this Yuiri here is so motherly, a side that she will probably never experience herself ever. She darted her eyes as she felt Yuiri’s gaze soften. 

“I… 5…” Nana closed her eyes as she made up a plausible number. 

“5 years old? That’s really young, have you had any breakfast before coming over? I bought some breakfast but I think you can have some too if you haven't have yours. Do you want to follow me to the kitchen Sho-chan?” Yuiri softly asked as she put her hand out to offer to hold the child’s hand. 

Nana looked from the hand to Yuiri’s face as the older stood back up and turning out, looking as if she is leaving the bathroom. A lightbulb sparked immediately in Nana’s mind, she reached out both of her arms towards Yuiri. Yuiri looked at the young child and took the hint immediately from her experience of looking after her niece. 

Yuiri leaned forward and kneeled down to scoop up the child. She regain her position as she allowed the young Nana to sit on her right forearm while leaning towards half her body.

“Alright, let’s eat some food, ne? Sho-chan?” Yuiri inclined towards the child face as she caress the child’s nose with her own. 

Nana turned red immediately by the unexpected touch, she is positive that she will definitely not receive the same treatment by the tsundere if she is her adult self. 

A thought crossed Nana’s mind at this moment. 

Maybe. She should take advantage of her current unfortunate situation, and also find a solution to return back to her adult self. 

Nana nodded internally as she approved of her plan that she have in her mind. 

Before she realised it, she was gently placed onto the kitchen chair by Yuiri. She rolled her sleeves as she noticed that Yuiri have bought natto maki and her R1. 

She reached out to her usual staple diet, only to be stopped by Yuiri who returned with a glass of milk and a few onigiri from the convenience store bag. 

“Ah, that’s for Naachan, she have a bad stomach, if she doesn't eat, she will have gastric. So this natto maki and R1 is hers, I’ll put them in the fridge for her. Sho-chan, I have tamago onigiri, tuna onigiri and mentaiko onigiri, which one do you want? I’ll share my onigiri with you instead alright? And young girl like you need milk to grow taller, so I got you some milk, do you want me to warm it up for you instead?” Yuiri asked as she took a towel to wrap around Nana’s collar, creating a makeshift bib. 

“Ah… Milk… Uh…. I…” Nana showed visible rejection in having to drink milk. 

Yuiri spotted this instantly as she changed her tone, “Sho-chan, it’s not good to be picky with food, you need nutrients to grow stronger.”

Nana could felt cold sweat going down her spine, she immediately responded as she sat upright in her chair, “Hai. I apologise, I’ll have this and receive with gratitude. Itadakimasu.”

“Pft…” Yuiri could not control her laughter, “Sho-chan you are so cute, you reminds me of Naachan a lot. I wonder if it is in the genes. Speaking of which, where is Naachan? Sho-cham, I’ll give Naachan a call. Be good and start eating your breakfast alright?”

Nana nodded but could not help to follow Yuiri using her eyes, if Yuiri is sending her Line, she might figure out that she left her phone behind. Especially if she doesn't reply soon enough. She made up her mind as she starting unwrapping the ongiri to start her breakfast. 

Yuiri came back to the table to notice Nana pinching her nose and gulping down the milk. 

“Sho-chan, you did well! Good job! I’m proud of you.” Yuiri rubbed the cheeks of little Nana as she praised her. 

Despite being shy from the unusual attention, Nana smiled widely as she enjoyed the affections of the usual tsundere. 

What if, this is the attention that their future child will receive? 

The thought suddenly crossed the young Okada. She clenched her small hands as she continued thinking about the possibility. 

NO. I don’t want that! Yuuchan’s attention getting divided and spoiling the child like this?! That is unacceptable! But… I want children too, they are so cute. At the same time however… This is a dilemma indeed!

“Sho-chan?” Yuiri noticed the little kid’s tension dropping by the minute, “Are you feeling sick? Hang on… Is this kid lactose intolerant? Sho-chan? Do you feel your tummy hurting?”

Nana looked at the now worried older, she did not know what caught to her but she just want to be spoiled by the older. She dived into the older’s embrace as she nuzzled into her neck, taking in the smell of the theatre goddess.

It is the softener smell, like usual. 

Even though they now wash their clothes together and use the same softener, somehow it just gives her reassurance. 

“En? Sho-chan?” Yuiri got worried as the child suddenly hugged her, although she is a little tempted to remove the child from her asset because she is not quite sure whether a young child will grope her ringo. It must be an accident. Right. It have to be, let’s not think too much Yuiri, not all Okada are the same. 

“Yuu-neesan…” Nana called out to the older after contemplating on how to address her. 

“Yuu… Yuu-neesan? How cute! Alright, Yuu-neesan sounds fitting, so Shou-chan, are you feeling unwell?” Yuiri’s ego got boosted as she got called older sister. As the youngest child, it is rare for someone to be spoiled to her. Throwing behind the fact that her assets were probably groped on purpose just a moment ago. 

“I feel a bit naus… I mean vomiting.” Nana was tempted to say nauseous but 5 years old probably won’t know it right? She praised herself in her mind for her quick thinking. 

“Eh? I’ll get some heat packs for your tummy, Sho-chan, go to the room first alright?” Yuiri worriedly stood up to boil some water, “Actually, I’ll carry you to the room instead.”

With that, Yuiri reached out for young Okada and lifted her up with her strong arms. She walked to the bedroom as she put the child onto her shared bed with Nana. 

“Where did Naachan put your clothes? Did she send them to the drycleaners? Hmmm I’ll bring you out for some clothes shopping later I guess when you are feeling better and when Naachan comes back.” Yuiri talked to herself as she tucked the child into the sheets. “Sho-chan, I’ll get the hot water and some towels alright? Stay in bed and not move around while you wait for me to come back, is that ok?”

Yuiri smiled as she rubbed the younger’s cheek again when she saw a small nod from the young Okada. 

“Won’t be long, be good, I’ll be back real quick.” Yuiri left the bedroom.

Nana immediately reach out to her phone beneath her pillow and as expected she saw a Line from Yuiri asking her whereabouts and also what’s up with the child in their house. She typed as fast as she could to reply the theatre goddess. 

Back in the kitchen, Yuiri’s phone popped up a few notifications, she noticed her missing girlfriend is finally replying to her messages. 

Line Naachan  
Yuiri: There is a child in our room this morning, who is she? And where are you? I bought your breakfast for you this morning, it’s in the fridge. You have to eat it, you have gastric problems so I’m not letting you skip meals. 

Naachan: I’m sorry Yuuchan, I rushed back to Kanagawa, grandma’s ill when she stayed over at my aunt’s, it could be yesterday dinner that made the whole family ill. The young child is Sho-chan, she is my aunt’s daughter’s child. But she wasn't eating the same dinner as the rest of the family so it could be the dinner. Please take care of her for today, and she is allergic to tomatoes as well. 

Yuiri stared at the screen as she reads the last sentence, allergic to tomatoes? Naachan is definitely making an excuse for the child to not have tomatoes like her. Although she herself is not a fan of tomatoes, it is not a good thing for a child to be picky with food from young. She shall not let that happen in her watch. 

Line Naachan  
Yuiri: Alright, please take care of yourself while you are out, and please send my regards to grandma and aunt’s family too. Remember to have your breakfast. 

Naachan sent a sticker. Okay. 

Yuiri: And next time tell me beforehand, I was worried sick that you are not home and wasn't replying!

Yuiri sent a sticker. Angry and puffed up cheeks + folding of arms. 

Nana sat up immediately from her bed after receving the deredere moment from her usual tsundere lover. She immediately vowed to not to do it a second time and promised to have breakfast. 

The bedroom door swung open unexpectedly as the young Okada dived back to bed and hit the send button as she slide the phone back under the pillow with sheets over her whole body. Yuiri poured in some tap water into the small bucket and brought it into the room as soon as she can, she noticed the fumbling and now lump of body beneath the sheets. She squinted her eyes, is the young Okada faking illness? It was a usual tactic that the older Okada always uses. 

“Sho-chan?” Yuiri sat at the side of the bed as she left the tray at the side table, “Are you not feeling well still?”

A little head bob out of the sheets as Nana revealed herself to the world, “Will you get angry if I told you the truth?”

“I will be angry if you told me a lie.” Yuiri shook her head.

Nana dived into Yuiri’s embrace once again, “I’m sorry Yuu-neesan, I just don’t like the milk and I really felt unwell just now but now I am okay.”

Yuiri held onto the child as she stroked the back of the head of the young Okada. What a good child, is all Okada this well-mannered and behaved? Now she is getting worried if they were to raise a child together, will she be able to teach her child well. But probably Naachan will be there to help out too right? Hmmm… But she will need to make sure to hide her girlfriend’s yuri manga first. 

Noticing the small hands gripping onto her sleeves, her attention went from daydreaming back to the child in front of her. 

“Are you angry?” Small Okada asked meekly as she looked up a little from her spot between the assets of the theatre goddess. 

“No, because you are honest.” Yuiri sighed out as she realised that she is not able to remain angry after looking at the face that looked so similarly to her lover. She would have totally buy it if Naachan told her that was her child. Maybe. 

“Yay, Yuucha… Yuu-neechan, I like you! A lot!” Nana took the opportunity as she plunge into the senpai’s assets, brushing her face against the ringos. 

Yuiri started to take notice of it as she felt the child staying still and inhaling deeply at times. “Sho-chan? What… are you doing?”

“Eh? I didn’t do anything?” Little Okada softly said but was hesitant that Yuiri may found out that she was taking some advantage. 

“Hmmm? If you say so. Chu~” Yuiri gave it some thought, it is not possible for children these day to be interesting in assets at this age right? She gave the young child a peck on the cheeks, “How cute~” 

Unexpected from the sudden attack, Nana face reddened, as Yuiri continue to squeal on how cute she is. She decided that it is about time to get errands done since it’s around midday now. 

Yuiri sorted out the smallest size shirt for the young Okada, as a makeshift shirt-dress. Although the Okada was not pleased with the fashion, she was left with no choice from the wardrobe that have no clothes that are fitting. 

“Are we ready to go Sho-chan? Do you want to use the washroom before we leave? We’ll go and get you a nice and decent clothes, then I’ll need to head over to the theatre to pick up fan letters… And I think we’ll get some dinner on the way home. Hmm… Should I even try cooking…” Yuiri asked and the conversation slowly turned into her mumbling to herself as she attempts to plan out her day. 

Nana shook her head as she raised her little hand for Yuiri’s at the doorstep. Yuiri chuckled as she saw the little one’s attempt to hold hands. She gripped onto the little hand and asked if Nana is ok to walk for a bit to the train station or she will want her to carry her around. Nana declined as she shook her head vigorously this time. It will be such an embarrassment if that ever happen, she will not be able to walk down those streets the same way if she return to her older self. 

As they walk towards the train station, it was a peaceful silence. Nana recalled that a day before she wished in front of the pot of applemint that she wants more affection from the theatre goddess after witnessing the affections that she gave her young niece. It may sound absurd that she got jealous of the young baby but she wished for ‘I wish that I will be a child for a day, and maybe Yuuchan will be able to drown me with the same amount of affections.’

It might sound impossible but her wish might have just came true! This meant that she only have 24 hours to work with! Or maybe… around 18~19 hours? Since she was dragging time at home just now to avoid leaving the home with this… Unfashionable outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

On the train  
Yuiri boarded the train as she held onto Young Okada’s hand, they took a corner of the slightly crowded train. 

Out of the blue, Yuiri felt someone patted on her shoulders gently, she was about to comment thank you for supporting, mistaking it as a fan calling out for her. However, the middle aged man said, “Sorry for interrupting and voicing out suddenly like this, but would you like to have this seat here with your daughter? It must be hard bringing a child out alone, so please I insist for you two to have the seat.”

Yuiri’s face turned bright red because of the misunderstanding. Was it because she assumed that people recognized her? Or was it because she got misunderstood that Sho-chan here is her daughter? She did not know which one is more embarrassing. She thanked the guy as she took the seat while getting little Okada to sit on her lap. 

Young Okada looked at Yuiri very anxiously as she is aware that her girlfriend have very thin skin, she might get angry because she is embarrassed at times. Nana turned her small frame to face Yuiri as she voiced out, “I’m sorry, you got mistaken as my mother, but you really do look very young Yuu-neesan!!”

Yuiri snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the young child apologized for something that she was not even accountable for, she pinched the little child’s cheeks, “Sho-chan, don’t apologize for something like that, hmm? It was not a big deal, it is indeed possible for someone my age to have a child of your age too. And only apologize if you did something wrong alright?” 

Satisfied seeing the young child nodding, “Good girl. Let’s get you some nice clothes before I bring you to theatre.”

At the department store  
Yuiri led the young child into the department store but holding her hands very firmly, worried that she might lose the child in this big and crowded space. 

“Sho-chan, you have to follow me closely alright? It will be very scary and dangerous if we got separated in this place.” Yuiri said as she squatted down to meet eye level with the young Okada, and again satisfied with a nod from the young child in return. 

They both came to the children section, Yuiri was debating between skirt or pants, skirt will definitely look nice but wouldn't be as convenient if Sho-chan decides that she can’t walk anymore for the rest of the trip. Would definitely be easier to carry a child wearing shorts so that she doesn't have to worry about flashing. Hmmm… What a dilemma indeed. 

“Sho-chan, which one will you prefer?” Yuiri decided to just ask the child’s opinion directly instead. 

“I’ll prefer trousers…”

“Alright, then we’ll go to that side, I’ll get a hair tie to tie your hair up as well.” Yuiri decided with a snap of her fingers. 

However, the variety is still rather comprehensive at the clothing section, even though they narrow it down. 

A shop assistant approached them, “Hello, how could I help you today? I see that you brought your daughter out for some shopping! Any particular styles you guys are looking out for?”

Ah. They got mistaken as mother and daughter yet again. 

Nana looked up towards the adult as she continued holding onto her hand.

“We’re looking for some comfortable clothes for her to be in, and also a set of pajamas.” Yuiri asked as she held onto the child’s hand.

“Yes we do, how about these here…” The shop assistant brought them over to the side to recommend some of their newer series. 

Shopping didn't continue much longer as Nana knew what she wanted and was rather decisive on the spot. Yuiri took out her card at the counter, but felt a little tug on her shirt. 

“En? Sho-chan?” Yuiri asked as she realised the child was seeking for her attention. 

“Naachan said it was ok to use her card to pay for my expenses today before she left.” Nana tried to convince Yuiri to use her card instead, she knew expenses for children are not cheap, let alone Yuiri is very frugal. 

“That’s okay Sho-chan, I am surprised that Naachan left you with me and you are not shy with me. Or rather not as shy as I thought. Let me buy you some clothes, it’s really fine. Should we get some ice cream later too?”

“Ice cream?!” Nana’s eyes lit up the moment when she heard the offer, she is always keen for chocomint definitely. And she is sure that there is no other flavours she will actually go for. 

“Yup, do you like ice cream Sho-chan?” Yuiri asked as she took the card back from the cashier, “Thank you.”

“Thank you so much, the old clothes are in the bag with the receipt. Hope you enjoy the rest of the day with your daughter, she is so cute and well-mannered! And I am also surprised because you look really young too ma’am.” The cashier praised as she passed the bag to Yuiri. 

“Thank you. Sho-chan, thank these big sisters too.” Yuiri said and Nana followed, thanking for the sales ladies for their praises. 

Yuiri held the little hand again as they left the department store, remembering that she have some leftover voucher for the ice cream store, she decided to bring young Okada to the shop instead. 

“Sho-chan, are you tired?” Yuiri squatted down in front of young Okada to check if her legs are sore, “We’re outside of the ice cream shop now, do you have any favourite flavours?”

Nana shook her head, “I’m not tired Yuu-neesan, and I like chocomint!”

“Chocomint?” Yuiri raised her brows, why is it that everyone around her seem to like chocomint that much? Or is this just an Okada thing? But… There are also more AKB members showing their love for chocomint as well… Wait a second! Will a 5 years old be able to eat chocomint even?

“Are you sure Sho-chan?”

“Yup! Chocomint is my favourite of all time!”

Yuiri shook her head internally, well, if Sho-chan have a bite and decides to not have it, she doesn't mind finishing it for the girl. In that case, she should get a child friendly flavour just in case she have to swap with the child, maybe… Vanilla?

“Alright, let’s go in Sho-chan, we can get a cup each and let’s head to the theatre. Have you seen the theare before?” Yuiri patted the young Okada’s head as she pushed opened the door of the ice cream shop. 

“Ye… I mean I saw videos of Naachan dancing before, is that the theatre?” Nana stopped herself before she responded that she have been there before on multiple occasions, that is impossible because Yuiri practically goes there more than her. It will be obvious if she say her older-self brought her to the theatre when it is not possible. 

“Welcome!” the shop assistant’s chirpy voice resounded in the shop, “Would you like to have a look at this promotion that we have at the moment? It is for parent and child servings instead of the usual by how many scoops that you get.”

“Ah… That sounds good..” Yuiri contemplated as she started to have mental calculations of whether the deal is worth it. 

“It’s just nice a small scoop and a regular scoop, perfect size for a child. How old is your daughter? Usually children under 7 wouldn’t be able to finish a regular scoop by themselves, so I do recommend it for the perfect size!” The sales assistant advised. 

“Ah. Then that's a great idea, I’ll get that deal please.” Yuiri got convinced immediately, totally disregarding the fact that the young Okada got mistaken again by the general public to be her daughter. She felt that she is taking up the role really well and very naturally. 

“What flavours will you like?”

“I’ll get a small chocomint and a regular vanilla.”

“Chocomint?”

“Uh… yes… chocomint.”

Despite the questionable look on the workers’ face, Yuiri insisted on chocomint for the young Okada. And that attracted odd looks from the staff even when they left the store. 

Yuiri passed the small scoop of chocomint to the young Okada, “Sho-chan, here you go, let’s head over to the theatre now shall we? It’s just down this street here on the 8th floor.”

“Hai~ Thank you again Yuu-neechan. You’re the best!” Nana said as her eyes brim with excitement when she took over the cup of chocomint ice cream. 

The older chuckled as she saw the resemblance of the young child and her girlfriend. She’ll have to talk to Rina about the correlation between Okada and chocomint. 

Yuiri observed as the little Okada have spoonful of chocomint as she walks. The little feet walking on the streets but also multi-tasking as the little hands scooped the ice cream. 

“Sho-chan, here, we are going in by the back, en? Sho-chan have you been here before? How did you know to turn here?” Yuiri wanted to direct the little kiddo in front of her but realized she seemed to know her directions as well. 

“Eh? No… I… I happen to see a very cute oneesan in front!” Nana tried to defend herself as she pointed at the lift with her spoon in her hand. 

“Cute oneesan? What?” Yuiri looked towards the lift as she raised her brows, “Sho-chan, do… you like oneesans? More than… Oniisans? Or is it….” 

The two entered the elevator as Yuiri pressed the buttons and tried to guide the young child’s thoughts. As much as she believes one can like anyone regardless of gender, and she is pretty sure the Okada household is not very traditional and conformed to societal stereotypes. 

“Eh? What do you mean Yuu-neesan? Of course oneesan!” the young Okada replied as she was puzzled from the sudden question. Isn’t this kind of question similar to something like “Do you love me?”? Of course her Yuuchan above everything else!

“Ah… Is that so…” Yuiri was at loss of words, probably she needs to talk to Naachan when she is back about educating the child on not enforcing the same preferences. 

The door opened and Yuiri led the child to the theatre, “We’re here, have you finished your ice cream? I am going to throw my cup.”

“Yup, thank you Yuu-neesan!” young Okada offered the now empty cup to the theatre goddess. 

Yuiri left the young Okada near the door as she went to dispose of the ice cream cups. 

“Oh what a cute child we have here! What’s your name?” Mogi who came out of the doors shrieked as she locate the child at the entrance. 

“Whose daughter is this? Did one of the staff brought their daughter in with them today?” Saki asked as she bent down to meet the child, “What’s your name?”

“Erm… Sho-chan…” Nana was not expecting to see the senpais here.

“Ahhh how cute! Let me!” Ayanan jumped out of nowhere and started to caress the cheeks of the young Okada as she carried the child in her arms. Nana could feel the assets pressing against her as Ayanan proceed to hug her tightly while exclaiming, “Doesn't Sho-chan remind you guys of Naachan? Her eyes look really similar to Naachan right?”

“Sho-chan!” 

The three adults looked up and notice a certain team 4 captain have hurried over. 

“Yuiri?! You… Since when you have a daughter with Naachan?!” Ayanan mouth gaped open as she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Baka. How is that possible biologically, use common sense for this please Ayanan.” Saki rebutted in a monotone voice. 

“Exactly, and we are with them all the time, there is no way that we don’t spot the child sooner if they were to give birth to them. Supposedly.” Mogi added an additional jab. 

“Ah… so…” Ayanan looked at the young Okada, “So you are…”

“Naachan is my aunt! Yuu-neesan brought me over to see the theatre and she wanted to collect something!” Nana answered in a slightly higher pitch voice, playing off as an innocent child. 

The adults ‘ah~’ in symphony. 

“Naachan’s little child with you today? Where is she? And why are you taking care of her?” Saki asked with concern, “Did something happen to Naachan?”

“She had to rush back to Kanagawa, Sho-chan’s family got ill on a family trip it seems, so she is now with me for today. Naachan said she will be back tomorrow.” Yuiri explained as she checked that the young Okada. 

“Rest assured, Ayanan did not managed to leave any lipstick marks, we held her in place before she tried to kiss the child. Sho-chan right?” Saki said as she kneeled down next to young Okada. 

Nana nodded as she let out a sigh of relief that Yuiri is finally back, that was close. 

“So why did you bring her in?” Mogi asked out of curiosity.

“I wanted to drop by to collect some fan letters since I had to bring her out for some clothes shopping.” Yuiri explained as she held the little hands of the young Okada, “Sho-chan, let me bring you in to my favourite place! This is my little nest and I love the stage. I love performing here and feeling the bond between the audience and the stage. It’s a small performing area but it feels closely knitted during the performance!” 

Yuiri led the young Okada in, as she coolly wave goodbye with the other hand, back facing her fellow 13 gen members. 

“Sho-chan, did you do anything to you? Are you alright? Not scared?” Yuiri asked a barrage of questions to the young child as she brought her to the backstage. 

“Nope, they’re nice obaasans.” Nana purposely said as she gave Yuiri a small wink, closing both her eyes as she try. 

“Oba…Obaasan?! Don’t let them hear that!” Yuiri covered young Okada mouth immediately. 

“Hehehe” Nana giggled as she saw Yuiri panic and look around them. 

“Mou… Why did you say that? Sho-chan! Aren’t you getting playful now that you are comfortable hmm?” Yuiri gave the chubby cheeks a pinch as she asked with helplessness in her tone. 

“Because Yuu-neesan is sooo much prettier than them.” Nana spread her arms wide to express herself physically. 

Yuiri chuckled as she leaned in, leaving a kiss on the now stunned young Okada’s forehead. 

“You’re using such sweet words now hmmm? Learning from your Naa-neechan (A/N: auntie Naachan pft).”Yuiri asked, but her voice traced off as she thought to herself, “Or is this in the Okada’s genes…”

“But I am only saying the truth!” Nana defended herself as she regain her posture. 

“Right…” Yuiri patted the younger’s head. Yup, definitely in the Okada’s genes it seems. 

“Murayama-san!” The staff at the counter called out to the theatre goddess. 

“Ah Tanaka-san!” Yuiri responded with a smile.

“Who do we have here? Oh? She resembles Okada-san a lot! Ah… Yuunaa… Murayama-san… You…” Tanaka gasp as she suddenly realized that she probably found out something by accident, is Yuunaa actually…

“NO! Whatever you are thinking Tanaka-san, no!” Yuiri realized the staff look at the child and her face back and forth, linking it to yuunaa meant disaster. 

“I didn’t say anything at all… Murayama-san… I… I know that in this field we are supposed to be professional and not talk about anything that we see. Rest assured Murayama-san, I will definitely not spill anything about you and Okada-san outside of this theatre.” Tanaka nodded profusely. 

“No that is not it! Tanaka-san! Please listen to my explanation, this is Naachan’s niece, nothing that you just imagined!” Yuiri desperately waved her arms and explained.

“Ah is that so… I was hopeful for a moment that it could be related to you both for a second. But as expected, that is not possible ne?” Tanaka smiled as she laughed it off. 

Yuiri let out a sigh of relief as she felt that she managed to prevent the start of another rumour. Or so she thinks. 

“Anyways, Tanaka-san, I’m here to collect fan letters, are there any?” Yuiri changed the topic of the conversation as she evaded the staff’s curiosity. 

“Of course Murayama-san, here are yours. And do you want to collect for Okada-san as well?” 

“Ah… Erm… Yes of course, I’ll collect for her too. Thank you so much.” Yuiri thanked the staff as she received two stacks of letters and a bag, “I’ll just have one bag, it’s alright.”

Yuiri turned and was about to say goodbye when a certain someone came by.

“Ara! Yuiri you’re leaving already? I’m surprised you’re not staying longer since you’re in the theatre!” Minegishi Minami walked by as she saw the theatre goddess preparing to sneak away with a little bean next to her. “Oh my and who is this cutie here! KAWAII!!! How old is she? Is she your niece? But she looks like Naachan though… Hi cutie, what is your name? I am Miichan.” 

“I have to bring her to get dinner so I’ll leave first, nice to see you again Mii-chan, will see you around again!” Yuiri said in a hurry as she realized young Okada is now stuck in Miichan’s hands. 

“No rush! Let me have a look at this cutie ne? What’s your name?” Miichan held on to the young Okada who is now shaking her head and little hand still holding onto the theatre goddess. 

“Sho-chan… But Yuu-neesan and I are going to buy dinner.” Nana said as she attempted to help Yuiri in leaving, she realized that Yuiri doesn't look keen in staying longer. However she understands as it is probably troublesome to even explain to the members considering she probably have to try something to hide ‘Sho-chan’ from everyone else in the future. Lesser people, lesser the problem, hopefully. 

“Ahhh Sho-chan? You’ll be going off with Yuiri now? Do you want to see the stage? Your Yuu-neesan’s palace!” Miichan attempted to lure the child in.

But Nana didn't fall for it. She is aware and she knew it from the start. 

She shook her head, “Thank you but I will go with Yuu-neesan instead. Yuu-neesan, I’m hungry~” 

The young Okada rubbed her head into the theatre goddess’s stomach as she turned away from Miichan.   
It feels a bit… hard? Like a rock wall… Is she thinking too much? Or is this… the rumored abs?!

“Sho-chan seems to stick to you very closely, I’m surprised Naachan didn't come with you today, if not you guys will look like a family of three.” Miichan teased, “I think the little one is hungry, bring her out for a good meal! Don’t cook for her though, I’m worried that she will have an upset stomach.”

“I’m not that bad!” Yuiri protested, as she held the young Okada’s little hand, “Sho-chan, don’t listen to her, I can cook a delicious meal!”

“Eh? By yourself?” Nana asked out of reflex, but noticed that she accidentally questioned the senpai. 

“Of course, what are you even thinking Sho-chan! But today let’s eat out to celebrate.” Yuiri decided as she nodded, it sounds like a valid explanation. 

So in the end you’re not cooking… Nana and Miichan coincidentally tsukkomi the theatre goddess but none dared to voice their thoughts in front of the said goddess. 

“Alright, we’ll catch you next time Miichan, bye! Sho-chan, let’s go, say goodbye to Miichan ne?” Yuiri looked at the time and noticed that she have stayed longer than she intended to. 

Miichan waved goodbye to the two as she sighed while she turned back to the backstage. 

“What’s wrong Miichan?” Mogi asked on behalf of the 13th gen that was sitting around at the table in the room when they saw the 1st gen senpai came into the room.

“Nothing much, it just felt that I just sent away my daughter and granddaughter.” 

“Granddaughter?!” The voices echoed after each other in the noisy backstage. 

Supermarket near Yuunaa household  
“Sho-chan, what do you want to eat? There are a few ready-made meals, but do you want anything else with it?” Yuiri asked the young child. 

“I think that should be enough, I don't think I can eat that much at night.” Nana replied, conscious about her diet despite her current status. 

“Ah true, children don’t eat as much as adults, then maybe I should just get one set of meal and some additional sides…” Yuiri pondered and suddenly something caught her attention and she exclaimed loudly, “Oh?! They sell sweet potatoes here (A/N: Imo/いも・芋)!”

“Yuu-neesan, I thought we’re sharing one set meal…” Nana tug onto Yuiri’s shirt, trying to convince the older to not get the sweet potato. She is aware that the older have an obsession and really love the sweet potatoes, and will usually just stand there and have hours of debate to whether or not she should get one to eat. Although she is happy to indulge her girlfriend for good food and treat her to her favourite food, she is also aware that her girlfriend will be unhappy later or even feel guilty for having too much food. So it will be best not to even reach that stage.

Or maybe… “Yuu-neesan, how about we don't get any of the set meals and we have sweet potatoes for dinner?” Nana suggested.

“Sounds good… Wait, no, Sho-chan you are still growing, you need balanced nutrients to grow. To grow taller and in the right places, we can’t just have sweet potatoes.” Yuiri lectured but her eyes continued to stick to the sweet potatoes on the counter. 

“We can get the salad too.” Nana pointed at the salad corner, next to the sweet potatoes. 

“That’s a good idea Sho-chan, let’s get salad and sweet potatoes then?” Yuiri asked, as she kneeled down to level the young Okada’s eyes. 

Nana nodded as she leaned it for a hug, she encircled her arms around the senpai’s neck, “En.” 

“Let’s choose the tomato salad then.” Yuiri gave a dolphin smile as she noticed the young child hummed and sticking close to her ear, is she thinking too much? Did the young Okada kissed her ear? It… can’t be right? 

“Eh…” Nana’s tension visibly dropped.

“And we’ll get you chocomint popsicle for desserts.”

“Yay!” The younger celebrated immediately, forgetting about the tomatoes. 

While on their way back home, Yuiri checked her phone, but realized that Nana did not read nor reply her text at all. Despite being worried, she send a message to remind her girlfriend to have dinner on time and not skip it. 

“Sho-chan, do you miss your dad and mom?” Yuiri asked, she held onto the food on the other hand while she reached out to hold onto Nana’s hand.

Nana pulled her hoodie away from the rails as she noticed it stuck onto the side, “Not really, I have Yuu-neesan!” 

Yuiri chuckled as she heard the reply, “How romantic ne? 5 years old these days... Do you have anyone that you like in kindergarten?”

The young child pretended to think as she put a finger to the corner of her mouth. The apple slowly waited as she looked at the child with an amused smile. 

“I do!” The young child raised her left hand and shook her right hand vigorously, Yuiri felt her left hand is about to come off from that monstrous energy. 

“Who is it?” Yuiri calmed the child down as she held her left hand firmly.

“Yuu-neesan.” Nana gave a wide grin.

“Ne… I said kindergarten right?” Yuiri shook her head as she felt her heart stringed by the young Okada, must be because of the face that looked like a carbon copy of her girlfriend.

“How about Yuu-neesan?” The young child changed the topic smartly. 

“Hmmm… I wonder…” Yuiri looked away from the child and to the window. 

“That was not an answer! That was cheating Yuu-neesan!” The young child puffed her cheeks up with discontent. 

“But I miss Naachan ne... Wonder if she is taking care of herself properly alone. But don’t tell her that ne? She will keep repeating it non-stop and she will be less willing to interact with other people or leave for jobs outside of Tokyo.” Yuiri made a shush sign in front of her lip with her left index finger. 

She gave a dolphin smile after seeing the child stunned in her legs but gave a little nod. 

How cute, reminds me of Naachan just waking up in the morning, looking lost and blur. 

Yuiri thought to herself as she noticed that the train has arrived at their destination, “Alright, Sho-chan, let’s go, it’s our stop now.”

At their shared apartment  
Yuiri opened the door of the shared apartment, Nana went in and left her shoes at the side and made her way to the toilet to wash her hands. The senpai noticed the young child reaching over her head to go for the sink, she took a little stool from the side and went up to the child. 

“Sho-chan, use this, you might fall if you tip your toes like that.” 

“Thank you Yuu-neesan!” The young Okada thanked Yuiri as she continued washing her hands. 

The young Okada wiped her hands but was reminded by the older, “Sho-chan, you still have some soap on your wrist. Mou… You’re so careless.” 

After washing their hands, they proceeded to decide on bathing routine. Yuiri was skeptical if the young child can bathe alone but Nana declined profusely. Although she will be more than happy to bathe with Yuiri normally, but this unusual situation calls for an alternative. Last thing she want is an angry girlfriend realizing what happen if there comes a day she have to tell her what happen today. 

“Alright, call out for me if you need anything ok? Sho-chan? Here is your sleepwear, I’ll leave it at the side here. I’ll go and remove my makeup.” Yuiri gave in, as she took her makeup pouch with her. 

“Hai~” 

It didn’t take long for the both to tidy up and wash up. The sweet potato have also cooled down significantly, just the way Yuiri liked her sweet potatoes. 

Yuiri split the potato as she gave the young child her portion, and some tomatoes salad that they picked up. 

Nana ate cleanly as she finished all her carbs and her vegetables, except for the fruit that was hiding among the salad. 

“Sho-chan, you still have your tomatoes left.” Yuiri said as she took a deep breath and swallowed her tomatoes in her bowl. 

“But…” Nana’s brows tightened as she pouted. 

“Sho-chan.”

“…” Nana closed her eyes and pinched her nose as she ate the remaining tomatoes.

“Good girl. You did well.” Yuiri patted her head, “Now go and brush your teeth first alright? I’ll clean up.”

When Yuiri entered the bedroom, she noticed the young Okada has already taken the usual sopt that her girlfriend took. It felt weird to not have her usual companion with her, but she also cannot help but to notice more and more resemblance that Sho-chan and Naachan shared. She look at the planetarium that is now switched on, does 5 years old know how to make planetarium work? 

The young child looked like she is battling her eyelid as Yuiri noticed that young Okada is sleepy but trying her best to stay awake. 

“Sho-chan, just go and sleep now alright? I’m here and I’ll be next to you, sleep tight. And goodnights.” Yuiri tucked young Okada into the blankets. 

“Yuu-neesan.” Sleepy young Okada called out to the theatre goddess.

“En?” Yuiri lied down on her usual spot, next to young Okada. 

“Can I get a goodnight kiss?” Nana made use of her child-like voice and sleepy tone as she requested a goodnight kiss from the apple. 

“…” 

Nana was about to give up from the silence in the room, and suck it up and head to bed. However, to her surprise, she received a quick peck on her forehead. Much to her dislike, she will rather a kiss on the lips, but probably she will not be able to get it in this stature. 

“Goodnights Sho-chan.”

“Goodnights Yuu-neesan.” 

After Nana hear the theatre goddess breathing became constant, she was confident that she had fallen asleep. 

“Goodnights Yuuchan.”

Next day  
Yuiri woke up to a fresh morning and smell of breakfast. She rolled up and noticed the young child is now gone. 

“Sho-chan?” She called out but was responded by her missing girlfriend.

“Yuuchan ohayou~ I’m home, and I got your breakfast ready. I made some eggs and sausages. Sho-chan went home with my aunt. It was a pity not to be able to say goodbye tho.” Nana said as she wiped her hands on the apron.

“Hmmm? Really? Then Naachan, can you explain to me, why did Sho-chan called me Yuuchan last night?”


End file.
